Primatology
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Primatology course. Primatology * Add free, open Primatology subjects below. Subjects WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Bonobo chimpanzee (Pan paniscus) De Waal, Frans B. M. 1999. Bonobo, Sex and Society. In Sussman, Robert W. Biological Basis of Behavior: Critical Review (2nd ed.). Pp. 114 - 120. Pearson / Prentice Hall De Waal, Frans B. M. and by Frans Lanting (illus). 1997. Bonobo: The Forgotten Ape. Berkely, CA: University of California Press. Hare, Brian. 2010. Bonobo Bliss. Mar 19. Living on Earth Lang, Kristina Cawthon. 2005. Bonobo - Pan paniscus. Madison, WI: Primate Info Net. Common chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) Goodall, Jane. 1986. The Chimpanzees of Gombe: Patterns of Behavior. (illus.) Cambridge, MA: Belknap Press. McGrew, William C. 2010. Evolution: Chimpanzee Technology. Science 30 April 2010: Vol. 328. no. 5978, pp. 579 - 580, DOI: 10.1126/science.1187921. Washington, DC: American Association for the Advancement of Science. Tierney, John. 2010. When It Comes to Sex, Chimps Need Help, Too. May 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla and Gorilla beringei) Fossey, Diane. 1983. Gorillas in the Mist. Mariner Books. Human (Homo sapiens) Primates: Apes, monkeys, and you. 2010. Primates: Apes, monkeys, and you. Berkeley, CA: UC Berkeley. Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus and Pongo abelii) Galdikas, Birute M. F. 1996. Reflections of Eden: My Years with the Orangutans of Borneo. Back Bay Books. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Strier, Karen B. 2006. Primate Behavioral Ecology (3rd ed.). Allyn & Bacon. Select Video and Audio Bonobo chimpanzee (Pan paniscus) Savage-Rumbaugh, Sue. 2004. Apes that write, start fires and play Pac-Man. Monterey, CA: TED Talks. Common chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla and Gorilla beringei) Human (Homo sapiens) Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus and Pongo abelii) Select Websites Wisconsin Primate Research Center (WPRC) Library Primate Info Net. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin-Madison. Select Wikis WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook - Google Buzz - Twitter - World University & School Groups: World University & School Share This: TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia